Apathy
by VintageDesires
Summary: "Bella." A voice called. I smirked. I had been waiting for this day for so long. "It's time." I didn't need to stop, to compose myself. My resolve was unbreakable. My will firmly set. I would kill Edward Cullen, and if any of his tag-alongs tried to stop me, I'd kill them too." Since Edward left Bella, she's changed. A lot. With her coven behind her, what can stop her now?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella." A voice called. I smirked. I had been waiting for this day for so long. "It's time." I didn't need to stop, to compose myself. My resolve was unbreakable. My will firmly set. I would kill Edward Cullen, and if any of his tag alongs tried to stop me, I'd kill them too. Gave me a good excuse, I reasoned. My coven were outside, just as I'd told them to - stay outside and if any of the pathetic Cullens tried to escape - to stop them, and to kill them.

I had gotten recent information from Cynthia, one of my adopted 'children', that the Cullens were staying here. She was the only tracker in my coven, and by far the best one for miles. I knew never to doubt her word. I raised my hand and swiped in a horizontal motion, and the door to the massive house flew open, as if a strong gust of wind had pushed it. I entered smoothly. I looked around. It seemed the Cullens still had no taste in decor. I had never liked it even when I stayed as a guest, but of course, I'd had to lie. Esme was also a terrible chef. I guess that was because she hadn't cooked for a human in centuries, but there was no time to dwell on it. I couldn't, anyway, as the Cullens were standing in front of me. None of them had changed one bit. I wondered if they'd even remember me. Recognize me. I didn't care either way, so long as Edward Cullen would be completely disembodied and burning in a fire by the end of today, which I had no doubt on would happen. I stared at them. There was a long silence exchanged between us, as if they were trying to figure out who I was. The silence was broken after a good few minutes. "Bella." A hushed whisper. It surprised me it was Rosalie who spoke. Probably the most unlikely of them all. "Hello." I greeted politely. "Carlisle. Esme. Emmett. Rosalie. Jasper. Alice. _Edward._" I smiled at their utter confusion and shock. "Your _eyes._" Carlisle said. Oh, that was nice. You haven't seen me in several centuries and you decide to bring up the topic of my eyes before even giving me so much as a 'Hello' or a 'Sorry for abandoning you all those years ago to fend for yourself in the forest.' I glared at him with spite, then blinked. I wasn't here to stare at Carlisle all day. I had a job to do.

Turning swiftly on my feet I found myself involuntarily pinning Edward to the wall, crushing his god forsaken neck into said wall. I felt Jasper trying to hold me back. I spun around, kicking him. He slid across the floor. When I turned back, Edward was gone. I found him standing with Esme in shock. I wasn't done yet, though. I wasn't here for child's play. In an instant I had sped over, and shoved Edward forward in the process. I had pushed him through the door. We were now battling outside, which wasn't exactly what I wanted, but I guess it was okay to let my coven see his ugly face getting beat. "Bella," he choked out. "W-Why?" I stared at him with apathy in my scarlet eyes. Saying not a single word, I picked him up and tossed him into an innocent tree. Said tree came crashing down as Edward collided with it. I turned to my coven who had their arms crossed and smirks on their faces. "Cyrus." I said, whilst pinching the bridge of my nose in agitation. "Go in and tell the Cullens about what role I play in the War. Dionysus, go in with him. Cynthia, go get Edward, he's run off. Feel free to tear a limb or two off if you wish. Celeste, start the fire. Rhianna, help her. I'll go with Cynthia." I speed off towards Cynthia and we go off into the forest. This would be a simple task.

**[[A/N: Hey guys! So, how do you like Bella's new attitude? This is the first chapter of Apathy. Now for some questions you may have, to be answered.**

_**Why's Bella so hostile towards the Cullens?**_

**-Well, if you read or watched New Moon, you would know Edward left Bella. This is continuing on, assuming Edward never seen her again and she was changed. You will find out more in the next chapter about this.**

**_What the hell is 'The War?'_**

**-Find out in the next chapter! =D**

**Please leave reviews, as well as this being the first chapter in Apathy, it is also my first Fanfiction, so please leave reviews with ****_CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM _****only, meaning you tell me what is bad and what I can do to make it better. Thank yooou! :D]]**


	2. Chapter 2

After a short while of running through the dense forest, we found Edward standing in a meadow. Not our one, another one. I let out a growl. What was he playing at? He turned around. "B-Bella. I understand you would be angry-" Whatever he had planned to say I do not know, because I lashed at him again. "Angry? ANGRY? I'll kill you!" I lash at him, ripping off his right arm in a single movement. "Bella!" He yelled. "Stop!" By now the Cullens had arrived and were behind me. Jasper was trying to calm me down, Alice was trying to see into the future to see if Edward would be killed- Carlisle gently touched my shoulder. "Bella," he said. "We know all about it. Please stop."

I don't know how Carlisle did it, but I stopped.

_Back in 2015, I remember having an encounter with the Volturi with my coven. They were here to kill me because I had broken some kind of rule. I barely cared as they prepared to kill me, because I knew somehow I would kill them. I knew I would. And that's exactly what I did. Every last one of them lay dead before us. It was all thanks to me and my coven. We celebrated a happy night. You would think that the vampire world would fall into anarchy with no ruler, no upholder, no overlord. Well, yes, that's exactly what happened. The vampire world broke into a war, caused by some coven of unknown vampires who had slain the vampire governors- us, to see who should be unofficially titled the new vampire ruling coven- because the Volturi were not officially the vampire rulers, but respected as such. As this war continued, the humans were completely oblivious. But I knew we would not be on safe ground now. We decided we would go around and attack other covens, hopefully wiping them out or trying to get them to stop this ridiculous time consuming war. We never wanted to become the next vampire rulers. That wasn't our intention when we wiped out the Volturi. We obviously still aren't the vampire rulers, but we don't want to be if we end up having to kill the other covens. But yes, as we decided to do this, we knew exactly which coven to head to first. A small but surprisingly strong coven, a vegetarian one, one named the Olympic Coven. This is why we were here today. The world was against us, we were against the world. We were also here for a slightly similar but yet different reason. Revenge._

I growled. What was Carlisle trying to do? I'd end up killing Edward anyway, and soon the rest of them too. I didn't care if they knew or not. "And what?" I asked with as much venom as I could muster in every word. "We want to help you."

The world stopped for a minute. My anger faded, as well as all the want to kill them. Then it returned, in a million handfuls. All I could see was red. But my coven thought otherwise. They held me back as I thrashed and tried to get at Carlisle. "Bella! Stop!" The voice belonged to Cyrus. I don't know how, but he seemed to have that effect on me. I didn't love him, but he knew how to calm me down. More than that pathetic Jasper could, and Cyrus wasn't even an empath! "You don't need to work with them, but their attributes are useful. Think about it, please." He continued. "Attributes could be useful... hm..." I considered it. Alice's ability to see the future could be good. Jasper's ability also. I wasn't even going to think about Edward's pathetic mind reading ability. But then I could use him the same way he used me. A toy.

I considered it. The next voice I heard was Cynthia's. "Bella, do it. You can continue to hate them, but some extra guards slash warrior's could be useful in a tight situation." I thought more about it. "Fine." I said. "But you're going to have to live by our rules, and if anyone steps out of line you'll all be dead." I hiss. "Go collect your things, you're coming to our base, and you'll be staying with us for quite a long time."


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting for the Cullens to get their things gave me a chance to ponder. _Was this even a good idea?_ I thought. I would most likely be put through the same crap they had put me through before. Betrayal, resentment... but then I would have a second perfect excuse to kill them. And I'm sure not even Cyrus would stop me from ripping off poor Edward Cullen's every limb and tossing it into a fire.

I could not think any more about it because the Cullens were coming out now, putting their things into their respective cars. I had no doubt that Alice's and Rosalie's "needs" would be their entire wardrobes, Emmett's would most likely be full of Plasma TV's, Xboxs, Wiis, Playstations, with all the corresponding games. Pff, they'd resent their choice once they see what our lives are like. No luxuries. But I wouldn't spoil the surprise yet. I couldn't wait to see the look on their faces. "Let's go, guys." I said, talking to my coven. We all got into my white Jeep Grand Cherokee and I opened the window and shouted to the Cullens to follow. I didn't even need to open the window, but it was just human habit. I closed the window and revved up the engine, then drove off.

Arriving at the base, it was exactly the same as we had left it three years ago. Still in the backside of nowhere, painted a camo colour to blend in with the forest, still as old as it was when we'd originally found it all those decades ago. We had refurbished it somewhat, but there were many obvious traces it was not new. "We're here." I called to my coven. I'm sure the Cullens would have probably heard that too, but I wasn't specifically telling them. I parked in the small clearing there was outside the base. I didn't even know if the other cars would be able to park, but if they couldn't they'd have to go find somewhere else in this huge forest. I'd laugh if that happened. But unfortunately, screw my luck that there was just about room for them all. I sighed in defeat, getting out of my Jeep. My coven soon followed. I raised my hand and swiped in a diagonal motion, and the huge doors opened. I turned to the Cullens who were watching in surprise. "Maybe now would be a good time to introduce ourselves." I say.

"You already know who I am. But maybe you need a bit of reminding. I am Bella Swan. I am a shield, and I am also a telekinetic."

"I am Cyrus," the boy with the blue dyed hair said. "I'm possibly the strongest out of all of you here. So I'll be your tutor for your training." I knew this would happen, but immediately Emmett stepped forward and was challenging Cyrus to an arm wrestle. Big mistake. As if a strong gust had shoved him, Emmett found himself against a tree. My power. Telekinesis. "Ow." He said. "I'll rip your legs off if you speak again." I hiss at him. "If any of you do unless you're asked to."

"Yo, I'm Dionysus. Fuck with any of us and I'll wreck your head in. I'm not afraid of sssssnakes." He hissed at the Cullens. "Bitches." He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm Cynthia." I knew Cynthia was the least hostile to the Cullens. I didn't understand why. I'd have to toughen her up though. Despite that, she was also not to be messed with. "Don't mind the rest of the coven," she said, awkwardly. "They're just... a bit hostile." I growled at Cynthia, whilst she received a few appreciative looks from the Cullens. "I'm a tracker." She smiled.

"Celeste." I nodded at her, waiting for her to introduce herself. "I'm not introducing myself to those pack of assholes." I looked at Celeste. I loved her feistiness. "I know, Celeste." I said. "Just do it, for the love of god." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fine. I'm Celeste. I'm a fucking pyromancer." I smirked at her.

"Hm... I'm Rhianna... I'll be tutoring you for your agility training..." She said cautiously. Egh, Rhianna always said everything cautiously. I shouldn't be surprised.

The next voice surprised me, as I expected it to be my own. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves now." Carlisle said. "We know who you are." Approximately everyone in my coven said at the same time. Carlisle flinched a bit. "W-Well... maybe we should just go inside?" In all my time with the Cullens as a human, I had never heard Carlisle Cullen stutter. That was an achievement and a half for the Symphonic Coven, our Coven. In fact, I had never heard any of the Cullens stutter until recently. I shrugged mentally. "Let's go." I said, going inside. The Cullens followed.

**[[A/N: Thanks for reading ;D. Please leave reviews! ^^]]**


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed, entering. _Oh, I hope the Cullens don't find it too bad! _I thought sarcastically. But sure, I knew they were used to extravagance. This would be a chance to their daily lifestyles of living in mansions. I had to admit though, the base was pretty cool and still was after the long period of time we'd been away.

Inside, it was a big open space. From the outside it looked tiny. I guess you could call it a tardis.

"Welcome." I said with an evil smirk on my face. "Here are your rooms- oh, right. There's only single beds in every room, and not enough rooms for you all, so Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, you're all sharing." I made the obvious point to not even mention Edward, but sure, who would he have shared it with?

"Rhianna, Cyrus, Dionysus, Celeste, Cynthia, you're all at your normal rooms." I sigh.

"Training will begin tomorrow. Also, you'll be drinking human blood." I added casually, but I knew it would shock them all.

"Bella!" Carlisle shouted. "You can't make us-"

"Excuse me?" I asked, turning around. "Did you not all agree to abide by my rules? Human blood makes you stronger. That bullshit you drink makes you weak. I expect to see you all with red eyes by next week. Here's your bloodbags." I give them all a blood bag. I saw Emmett and Jasper tuck in nicely. Everyone else just stared at it. Esme scolded them both. "Hey, you heard the woman." Emmett said in between gulps of the scarlet drink. "Human blood."

Edward, after a moment's hesitation, drank it too. As did Alice. Rosalie followed soon after, pretty astounded by the taste. So Esme and Carlisle were the only ones refusing. I glared at them. "Drink up." They shook their heads. I walked over slowly. "**Drink up.**" I repeated. After a long hesitation they did. Smirking, I stood and made sure they drank the whole contents. I went and got the bloodbags for my coven and myself. Handing them out, they drank without any hesitation. "You should adapt like my coven." I said to Carlisle and Esme. "Apparently your children already are." I walked off.

**[[A/N: Hey, thanks for reading guys! Dear FourTrisEternally: Thank you so much! You made my day. Also, I thought I was going to get a lot of negative feedback for not pairing Edward with Bella as per usual, but no! Also, sorry for short chapter. I just wanted to make a quick chapter on the Cullen's acceptance (or not so much with Carlisle &amp; Esme) to human blood! Thank you guys, make sure to review! Hugs and kisses ;D]]**


End file.
